The Birds and The Bees
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt request for a fic where Misty and Cordelia's daughter walks in on them and they have to give her the sex talk.


Misty hovered over her shirtless wife as she nipped playfully at her neck, "Mist, baby. If we're going to do this, we have to hurry."

"Gee, Delia. That was so sexy," Misty dead panned and Cordelia's face softened. She reached up and cupped her wife's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, darling. But you know she gets up early," Misty nodded, "Let's set aside some time for us this weekend, yeah? I miss you."

"I miss ya too, baby," Misty leaned back down and kissed her wife as she ran her hand down her body. Cordelia gasped as long fingers were pushed into her. Misty pulled back to watch her wife's face as she moved against her and reveled at the noises coming from her.

"Mama?" Misty froze. Her naked back was to her daughter and her body was just barely covering Cordelia's. The Supreme's eyes went wide and Misty pulled her hand from her before wrapping herself in the sheet.

"Yeah, baby. We'll be right there," She heard the door click shut and covered her face in her hands, "I guess we can give her that talk we've been puttin' off now."

Cordelia groaned and sat up with her wife in her lap, "I'm going to die. This is how I die. This is it."

oooOOooOOooo

Kayla walked down the hallway and almost bumped into someone as she looked at the ground, "Whoa, kid. Watch where you're going," The girl looked up and shot Madison a glare.

"Sorry," The star smirked at her.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" The girl shot her a disgusted look, "Hmm let me guess," The girl just looked at her, "You're not even dressed, meaning you just got up," Kayla nodded, "And you seem to be coming from your parents' room," Kayla nodded unsurely, "And they're not up yet either… You walked in on your parents for the first time!"

"Walked in on what?" Madison let out a laugh.

"Oh, you don't even know," She looked up as Misty walked out of the room and started towards them, "Have fun with this one, swampy."

"Oh, shut up, Maddi," The star just laughed as she walked away and Misty looked down at her daughter, "Can we talk ta ya?"

"I guess. Where's mom?" Misty laughed.

"She's runnin' around collectin' every pamphlet she can find," The girl wrinkled her nose up.

"Why?"

"'Cause she's Cordelia," Her daughter shot her a confused look, "Ya will understand later."

oooOOooOOooo

The house was quiet and Kayla was sat in the greenhouse with Misty when Cordelia finally made her appearance. She looked frazzled and had loads of papers and documents in her hands, "Morning, mom," Cordelia looked up and hugged her daughter before taking a seat next to her wife.

Kayla looked over the table at them expectantly and Misty took a deep breath, "Do ya know where babies come from, darlin'?" The girl thought for a moment.

"Maddi said something about some boy being a baby making machine?" Misty snorted and Cordelia blushed.

"We're going to have a talk with Madison later too," Misty just laughed again and Cordelia bit her lip, "I guess she wasn't technically wrong. It generally does take a man and a woman to create a baby," The girl nodded slowly, "Does that make sense?"

"I guess so? You didn't really say much," Her wild haired mother laughed again and turned her head when her wife glared at her.

"So, darlin'. When two people love each other," Cordelia nodded, "And they want ta have a baby," Misty could hear Cordelia flipping through her pamphlets and shook her head as she continued, "They have what's called sex."

"What's that?" Cordelia finally located the paper she was looking for and unfolded it as her wife and daughter looked on in amusement.

"Okay, so you know the difference between a man and a woman, right?" Kayla nodded to her, "Well.. Umm," Misty laughed as her wife suddenly became flustered and grabbed the paper from her. She sat it down before lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand.

"So we've established that a woman has a vagina and a man has a penis," Kayla scrunched her nose up but nodded to her mother anyway, "Well those are used in sex," The girl looked confused now and Misty had to stop Cordelia from grabbing another pamphlet, "Cordelia. It would be easier ta just tell her, baby."

"Umm. So, a vagina is like… A pocket!" Misty snorted but motioned to her wife to continue, "And when men and women have sex, a man has to like… Put his penis in the pocket," Kayla looked disgusted and Cordelia laughed then, "Does that make sense?"

"Unfortunately," They both laughed at her then and nodded, "But if a man and a woman make a baby… How am I here?"

"Well, it works a little differently with two women being that neither of us have a penis," The girl nodded slowly, "Umm, we use… Umm," Misty cut in here again.

"Women use their fingers or thin's that are shaped like a penis ta have sex with each other," Cordelia blushed and dropped her gaze in her embarrassment. Kayla just nodded to her, "And ya are ours. It took us a while ta find the correct spell, but you're ours," The girl nodded again.

"Does all of this make sense, sweetheart?" The girl glanced at Cordelia's blushing face but nodded anyway, "And do you have any more questions?"

"Are you two planning to have another baby?" She looked excited and Cordelia's eyes went wide.

"No," The girl's face fell and Cordelia thought for a moment before looking to her wife, "I don't think we are?" Misty met her eyes and squeezed her hand signaling that they'd talk about it later, "No, not right this moment, baby. Why?"

"Then why were you two having sex?" Cordelia nodded slowly.

"Sex isn't always about having a baby. It is in fact how babies are made, but sometimes it's used to show someone how much you love them or to feel closer to someone?" Kayla nodded, "Anything else?"

"Can I have breakfast now?"


End file.
